Shattered Memories 20
by Jomahawk2694
Summary: I'm back, with an all new version of Shattered.  It's going to start just like the last one, but this one is going in a brand new direction.  And if you act now, you might just become a future character!  Sequel to The Forgotten Shadow. Plz read TFS first
1. Author's note

Hey any and all that have either followed me or stumbled across my stuff,

I would like to appologize for removing Shattered Memories. It was an accident, but a really stupid one. I was trying to get rid of Symbionic Relationships, but I somehow mistook Shattered for Symbionic. But, all clouds have a silver lining. I decided that I'm going to redo Shattered Memories, Call it SM 2.0 or something. Anyway, It's going to have pretty much the same ending, but the plot is going to be better, deeper, and different events are going to take place. I still have the masters of the original Shattered, so I may repost it some day. But in the meantime, Shattered 2.0 will be what decides the next story.

So, as I always say, Read Rant and Review

P.S.: I really want some input, so here's the deal; The first three people that give me a review on TFS, The new Shattered, or The amorzio account, will become the next shadows I add to my roster. This does not apply to Owltalon, since he (or she ) already gave me a good reason to get off my butt and put this back up. So, that's Owltalon plus the first three people to give me some feed back, equaling four new shadows in all. Good luck!

Jomahawk2694


	2. Chapter 1

Hi, It's me, Jomahawk2694. If you have not read my last story, The Forgotten Shadow, please read it before you read this story. However, If you have read TFS, then you will remember how it ended. Want to know what happens to Joma? Read to find out! Now, on to the first chapter of my new story…

**Shattered Memories**

**Chapter 1**

Joma's POV

I was crouched in the bushes, waiting for Zane's all clear. We were back at the N.W.O. (New World Order) complex, getting ready to pick off Udzir. I felt a squeeze, and turned to see Qullen looking at me with pleading eyes. I gave a small sigh, and kissed her. I was so glad I had not killed her, that I was back with on Zane's resistance. The memory was still in my mind, as fresh as a picture…

Flash Back

It had been easy to find the resistance, but had been more challenging to actually get anywhere near them. They were more prepared for us, and by the time I had finally gotten hold of Qullen, all my troops were dead. Still, I would complete this part of the mission. I would do it quick, just rip her to shreds and burn them. But as I went to kill her, my eyes met hers. Just for a second, but it was all it took. All the memories of our burning love came back to me, and when I looked at her again, she was no longer an enemy, but the love of my life.

For a few days, we waited, trying to make sure that I had no loyalty to Udzir. All the while, I supplied my friends with information on the N.W.O. so we could attack it when we were sure I was my old self again.

End flash back

As Zane gave the all clear, we took a tentative step out of the bushes. As I had known, a small force of security came to check us out. I had put in contacts so my eyes would look grey again. I gave them a flash of my eyes, and they started to reach for their guns. Then I remembered that when Qullen had kissed me, the contacts had dissolved much faster than they should have. I let out a small sigh.

I kicked the hand of the guard closest to me, who had actually gotten his pistol out of it's holster. The gun flipped in the air, while I took out the guard with a punch to his kidneys, and a knee to his nose. By now, the gun had started falling, and I caught it in midair. I brought my arm down, and fired off two shots. Fortunately, the gun was silenced, so it didn't make a very big noise. One bullet found it's target, and the man fell to his knees, and then on his face. However, the second bullet crunched up on the second man, who kept running toward the alarm button. {Qullen, LIGHT!} I screamed, already in the air. I grabbed a small bottle on my belt, and threw it at the guard. It shattered, and released a sticky liquid all over the guard's back. By now, Qullen had already opened her Zippo, and had sparked it before she threw it. The lighter flew the small distance, and the flame caught on the man's back, setting him on fire. His burning corpse started to jerk around wildly in pain, before falling forward onto the alarm button. An earsplitting siren filled the air, and in just milliseconds, the area was filled with Udzir's guard. I looked around. We were outnumbered, 15 to one. I gave a nervous glance to Zane. "I hope you have been working out." I whispered to him. "Don't worry. We could do this with our hands tied." I licked my lips. The real fight was about to start.

So, there is chapter one of Shattered Memories. Please review to tell me what you think. And if you haven't read The Forgotten Shadow, please read it before you read this one.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, I want to get something out of the way before I continue. I'm a guy who usually writes before he thinks, and only long after the fact do I realize that I've written myself into a corner. So, I want to make it clear what I meant by 'I'm redoing this story'. I'm going to post either one or two chapters of this a week, depending on how many reviews I get. The only way that I'll change anything is if someone has an idea that I think will make the story better. I'm not saying you have to, but think of this story as wet clay on a potter's spindle; the clay is set in a certain shape and can dry as is, or the potter can add features to it to make it look different. Either way, the result is the same; an awesome piece of pottery. That's not the only thing, though. What I said about making my first reviewers shadows, that stays. However, I'm making the amount larger. Excluding Owltalon, I'm going to make nine new shadows. I've already got two; colourfulfan and Designer Erin. So, tell your friends and tell your neighbors, there are still seven shadow slots to be filled. One final thing on the new characters, they won't be added until after this story. I'm sorry, but it's absolutely paramount that they come in after Shattered.

Anyway, that's enough chatter from me. Onward to…

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**Chapter 2**

Joma's POV

My vampire mind saw the first move of the closest enemy, a jump aimed for my throat. I still had the pistol in my hand, so I flipped it around, smashed the guy's nose with it, flipped the gun again, and grabbed the man, using him as a shield.

Seeing he had my favorite gun, a P90, I emptied the clip in the pistol as fast as I could, which killed some and did nothing to others. When the clip emptied, I threw it at another werewolf while slipping the P90 off my shield's back. I smiled as I heard the snap of the werewolf's nose shattering.

By now, my shield was dead, so I took another bottle of lighter fluid, picked up Qullen's lighter, and sparked it, causing the man to become a flaming weapon.

I smiled at the damage I was doing, and thought {How you doing, Qullen?} [I'm fine,] she answered, [but Tally looks like she needs some fire.] I looked over, and, sure enough, Tally was fighting at least 20 vampires. While she was doing well and holding her own, anyone could see the numbers game was going to catch up sooner or later. So, I grabbed the flaming corpse and mind screamed, {heads up, Tally!} I threw the burning body.

It worked like bowling, all the vampires falling like pins. I smiled again, but it was wiped off my face when I heard a smooth, Asian laced voice utter the words, "Hello there Joma. Thank you so much for bringing the resistance to me." I slowly turned around. There stood Udzir, pointing a gun at my throat. "Do you really think a bullet will make me turn back to your side?" "No," he answered, "but I think this will." He pulled the trigger, a dart flew, and hit me hard.

I felt a liquid seep into me, felt my mind once again to shift. I tried fighting it, but Udzir shot me again. It was right then that I knew I was screwed. But I saw Qullen running toward me, the look on her face that of a woman possessed. I also saw Udzir pointing the gun at her. There were two things that could happen; either I still loved Qullen enough to act against Udzir and save her, or I was loyal to Udzir and I would let him turn her to his side. It was a choice that was out of my hands, but in how much of that weird liquid had seeped into my system…

Well, that about does it for now. I'm going to start running before you start throwing wine bottles at me, but keep this in mind; More reviews = more chapters! *Ducks away like a bat out of hell.*


	4. Chapter 3

Well, I'm a little disappointed that only Owltalon reviewed, but hey, I'll take what I can get. Anyway, I'll be posting not one, not two, but three chapters today! However, keep in mind that I have a history of being quite adept in the art of suspenseful cliffhangers…

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 3**

Zane's POV

As I saw the darts hit Joma in the neck, I felt a rush of wind as Qullen streaked past me like a hell hound chasing a damned soul. Before I could say anything to stop her, she was already jumping toward Udzir, the look on her face absolute. Then I saw that Udzir wasn't pointing the darts at her, but an actual gun. How he had managed to switch them so quickly, I would never know. But what happened next, that really took the cake on life's unexplainable mysteries

Qullen's POV

I didn't care what anyone thought. Yes, I could hear everyone's screams of protest, begging me not to try to save Joma. What they didn't know was that I was exactly like Edward and Bella. If Joma and I were separated, I'd build a fire as soon as I could. Even though the last time we had been separated had only been a day, I had only been a few hours from killing myself. I was going to do all I could to not let that happen, even if that meant going over to the other side. [Here I come, Joma.], I thought, my mind set on being with the holder of my soul. But what I saw as I leaped and crossed the point of no return were not the mind control darts flying at me, but incendiary bullets. [Damn,] was all I could think. My thoughts then flew to the short time I had been with Joma, and I wouldn't have traded it for anything. Seeing the bullets fly toward me, I expected a painful death, but the knowledge that I died trying to be with him. What I didn't expect was Joma flinging himself toward me. I don't think he expected it either.

Joma's POV

I didn't think I had enough strength to save Qullen. But when I saw that Udzir was going to try and kill her instead of turn her, I just couldn't stand by and let that happen. I flung myself in front of the bullets; felt them smash into my chest, felt the searing heat, and found that even though I was bullet proof, I wasn't pain proof. But more than anything, I felt a small bit of Udzir's hold on me slip, and Qullen's breath, meaning she was still alive. I guessed that if I did anything against Udzir, his mind control lost its effect. He must have guessed the same, because I felt three more darts slamming into my back. I had only seconds left, so I gave Qullen one last thought, {no matter what I say or think, I will ALWAYS love you.} She looked scared, and I heard Udzir loading his gun again. "RUN!" I shouted, and just before I blacked out, I heard Qullen give me one last thought; [I will find a way to get you back, Joma.] Then she, along with everyone else, ran. With my last shred of strength, I gave Udzir a look of pure hate and spit at his feet before I felt my will being ripped from me, and the world dripping away from me like paint down an oil canvas.


	5. Chapter 4

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 4**

Joma's POV

Udzir didn't take well to the dark look I had given earlier, nor was he thrilled about my saliva projectile. And he really hated how I had saved Qullen. There is one thing you need to know about Udzir. Make him mad, and you will be punished.

Needless to say, the torture I endured was terrible. With bullets hitting every square inch of my body, toxic venom of vampires and werewolves gone crazy washing all over me, and capped off by old fashion beat downs, you'd think I'd cry uncle. But the worst form torture was the lies I was being forced to make.

Udzir was showing me pictures of Qullen in pain, her dead, all my friends laying dead or in ashes. Slowly, my own thoughts were replaced with Udzir's. "Yes, Joma. Give into my will. She is nothing, Joma. Qullen is nothing!" "Yes, Udzir. You are right. She is nothing compared to me."

You know what the worst part of saying that was? For about a minute, I actually believed what I had said. Then, somehow, I remembered what I had said to her on my last sentence to her; {no matter what I say or think, I will ALWAYS love you.} That memory sparked my love for her, and once again, I started to feel Udzir's grip loosen.

But he wasn't taking any chances on me this time. Seeing as he never had to sleep, he was keeping a 24/7 watch on me. And somehow (probably the mind control liquid,) he could always tell what I was feeling. So when he found out that his grip had slipped, he looked thoroughly enraged.

"Joma, I am very angry at you. I would have assumed by now that you would understand that my side is better. I offer you everything; power, respect, a clearer mind and sharper sense of focus then you could ever hope to achieve. And you still resist me!" With each word, I felt my will becoming stronger and stronger. "You do realize what the word 'assume' makes, right?" When he didn't answer, I replied, "to assume is to make an a** out of u and me." I then spit at him again.

As you could guess, this comment enraged him to the point of wanting to rip my head off. His eyes seemed to be a shade of purple. His face definitely was. His voice was laced with a tone of death. "Is that so, Joma? Well then, maybe I should give up on this lost cause!" And with that, he snapped his fingers, the lights came on, and I found out where I was. I was in a gas chamber. The thing seemed to be ripped straight from Auschwitz, and a deep, ingrown sense of fear ran down my spine.

"I assume you will have 3 minutes, based on how Zane has created you." With that, he walked out of the room. "It's too bad your friends won't be here to see your demise," he said over a PA system. Then I heard the faint sound of a boom, and suddenly, the lights went out.

Udzir seemed confused. He tried turning the power back on, but no success. He also tried calling the power plant to see what had happened, but all he got was static. "At least I have my ace in the hole," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a power card. "It will take a little longer, but the effect will be much more gruesome."

He started to cackle as he inserted the card, and I heard the barley audible hiss of the gas seeping into the room. He was still laughing as he opened the door to walk out. "Sorry I can't stay, but I have other N.W.O. matters to atten-" But his sentence was cut off as he fell to the ground, unmoving. Then, I heard another boom, this time much closer, and someone talking in my head. [I told you I would never give up on trying to find you.]

Even through the gas that was slowly melting my insides and decaying my skin, I recognized the voice. {Qullen,} I managed, before the pain finally caught up with me. {It's too late. I'm dead.} [DO NOT THNIK LIKE THAT! I DIDN'T RISK MY AND EVERYONE ELSES LIVES JUST TO LET YOU DIE! NOW WHERE ARE YOU?] {Torture ward, #4583} I barely managed to comprehend to her. [JUST HOLD ON! I'M COMING!] {Hurry….} was all I could think, before the coldness of death cut off my functioning. The last thing I saw was a silhouette in the doorway, before I closed my eyes, and drifted away.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of Shattered Memories. Just a fair warning, you may not like the way this chapter ends. So, here is the next installment of…

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 5**

Edward's POV

I heard Qullen's muscles tighten on the grips of her SCAR, the metal groaning under the strain and the plastic threatening to snap. "Can you be a little more careful with that thing? It's not like we have an endless supply of guns on us." Qullen shot me a death glance. [You would be a frayed mess too, if it was BELLA down there.] This got me riled, but Bella, in an attempt to keep the peace, said, "She's right Edward." "Quiet, all three of you."

This was Zane, who was scanning the camp with a pair of binoculars. Tally was by his side, spinning two 1911's on her fingers. Everyone else was waiting, weapon of choice at the ready. Everyone that was, except for Qullen. "I just can't find him!" She had been following a weak brain pattern that she believed was Joma, and we had followed it to the outside of this base.

As soon as we had gotten here, however, she had lost the pattern. I was also going over the camp, reading anyone's mind I could find. One faint train of thought caught my attention. _...can't believe he said that to me! _Whoever this was, they sounded mad. I concentrated, and could feel another person in the same room as the first one.

This one seemed in a lot of pain. I looked through his eyes, and saw that he was in a gas chamber, a perfect replica of one of the many tools that had caused the holocaust. Looking over the camp very quickly, I found the small power plant for the base. Taking aim at the conversion rods on the back, I fired a shot, hitting the rods dead on. The explosion was big enough to blow half the building up.

Everyone looked stunned at what I had done, but I had bigger problems. I found the first mind again, and saw him start to cackle as he put a power card into the gas chamber ignition. Through the eyes of the mad-man, I saw who was on death row. It was Joma.

"Qullen, Joma is going to be killed! We need to get down there!"

We all sprung into the clearing, to be met with hundreds of N.W.O. soldiers. I had seen the base so many times through the mind of the soldiers, I didn't even look as I lobbed a grenade through the open door of a tent. Then I saw another door opening, and saw Udzir stepping out of it. Once again, without thinking, I brought my gun up, and smiled as Udzir fell to the ground, unmoving.

"TRY FINDING JOMA!" I shouted. For a split second, I saw her concentrate, and then, as the grenade exploded and ignited the rest of their munitions, I heard what she thought. [I told you I would never give up on trying to find you.]

Qullen's POV

[I told you I would never give up on trying to find you.] I knew that Joma was in a gas chamber, and so it was not surprising that his response was weak. {Qullen.} It was his next comment that made me angry. {It's too late. I'm dead.} I felt myself grow enraged, and before I could stop myself, I shouted, [DO NOT THNIK LIKE THAT! I DIDN'T RISK MY AND EVERYONE ELSES LIVES JUST TO LET YOU DIE! NOW WHERE ARE YOU?]

Another weak response. {Torture ward, #4583}. I was moving before I knew what direction I should have been going in. Fortunately, Udzir's corpse was in the doorway. Seeing the hole in his chest, I made a mental note to give Edward a million 'thank you's when we got out of here.

When I got there, I saw Joma in the chamber. Even though there was thick smoke in the room, I clearly saw him, his eyes closing, and his last strings of life draining. It was as if the world had suddenly been set to run on slow motion. I started to run, but it seemed like it wasn't enough to get to the door.

FORGET THE DOOR! I took a giant leap, my fists making contact with the Plexiglas window, which shattered. I flew threw the hole I had made, hit the ground, did a somersault, and landed on my feet just in front of Joma. I grabbed him, and was already jumping back through the window before a full two seconds had passed since I stood in the doorway.

I landed on the floor, in front of the control panel for the chamber. Gas was leaking, so I hit the vent button. The gas started to disappear, so I turned my frantic attention back to Joma. Being half and half, he had a very faint heart beat. However, when I felt for his pulse, there was none.

I tried talking to him, mind communication, even CPR, but nothing worked. I sensed Edward step through the door, and I knew what he was doing. Trying to read Joma's mind. Almost a full ten seconds passed before he talked. "Sorry Qullen. Nothing."

For one horrifying second, I took in the meaning of his words. My heart shattered, not just ripped, but shattered, into billons of pieces. The wail I produced next was so loud, it broke the rest of the glass window behind me. The world had just become pointless. Joma, the one and only reason for my life, was dead.

Well, there is chapter 5. If you hate me, I don't blame you. However, please, PLEASE, do not stop reading. The story is not over, and neither is Joma. I do have one thing to ask of you, however. How would you feel if I brought the rest of the Cullens and the wolves into my story? I know I said back in TFS that Edward and Bella would be the only people from Twilight in my stories, and I will stick by that if you want me to. Until next time, read, rant, and review!


	7. Chapter 6

Here's the deal. I'm going to give you this chapter, and then I want you to read the author's note VERY CAREFULLY. That's all I'm going to say.

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 6**

Zane's POV

The battle field was covered in bodies. Many were in pieces, and those that were in one piece were badly mangled. As I walked along, the bodies became more and more demented looking, as if the attacker was becoming more and more reckless. I knew that I was really close to the maniac, because the kills were very fresh.

Then, just in front of me, I saw him. His back was to me, but I could clearly make out his outline. Udzir. But that was impossible. Edward had killed him; we had burned the body, and separated each individual ash. But then he turned around, and I saw how wrong I was. It was Udzir's body, but Joma's face. Behind him was quite possibly the most gruesome thing I had ever seen; Joma's body, but with the face completely ripped off, the insides of his skull hanging out like bloody party streamers

The perversion of my best friend smiled, and it was a maniacal, pure evil grin. He looked down at his feet. All of our friends lay there; David, Shay, Edward, Bella, Fausto, Ho, and Tachs, each one of them dead and burning. He then looked at the two people in his hands.

One was Qullen, and I gasped in horror as he held a lighter to her, making her erupt into flames. As her ashes blew away on the wind, he turned his attention to his other captive. Tally.

"NO!" I was not going to let him kill my love. I lunged, but too late, and watched as Joma crushed her head into bloody powder. My entire world shattered, and the only thing that went through my mind was to have him kill me too. I felt a heavy smash on the side of my head, and soon had my face in the dirt like a fly under a swatter.

The Joma-Udzir then grabbed me, speaking with Udzir's voice. "Now, it's your turn." I tensed, naturally afraid to die but accepting it as the only way to be back with Tally. He sensed my resolve, and laughed.

"Oh Zane, I'm not going to kill you. That wouldn't be very fair now, would it? Every one of your 'friends' had to deal with fact that you were dead. For years, they mourned over you, had to put up with the pain you caused them. Now, you get to feel what it's like to have everyone you held close be ripped from you."

"I'll kill myself. I'll stop changing into a wolf. You can't keep me alive!" The fire in my voice could have rivaled the pits of Hell. I knew exactly how everyone had felt when they thought I was dead. It was only because Maxwell had made me swear never to reveal myself that I never showed them I was still alive. The nights watching Tally toss and cry my name just about did kill me.

Udzir's voice sounded harsher then Dr. Cable's as it came from Joma's mouth, and successfully broke my wall of panic hiding hatred. "Oh, but I can, old friend. I can, and I will. You and me? We're going to have one hell of an eternity!"

The last thing I heard was a laugh that would have made 80's comic book villains jealous. Then, with Tally's blood smothering my face, my eyes slowly rolled back into my head, the blackness enveloping me like a cold blanket of pure isolation.

Now, please read the AN, would you kindly? Oh, and one more tasty tidbit, Zane isn't dreaming this.


	8. Author's Requests

Author's Note:

Let me clear one thing up; that afterword in chapter 5 is completely and utterly WRONG. I forgot to erase it in my haste to put the chapter up on ff, but let me make it completely known; Joma is dead. The halfa warrior you know and love is completely and utterly gone. And, because I really want to see how good you think my stories are and how far you are willing to go to get the next chapter up, I have a few…requests.

Here are my requests, and I mean this with my entire being:

I want at least four reviews for chapter 4, chapter 5, and chapter 6, each!

I want at least four of those 2 of those 12 reviews to be from anyone other then the people who have already reviewed. (Owltalon, Designer Erin, Colorfulfan)

These two requirements must be fulfilled before chapter 7 EVER sees the light of day. Oh, and I suggest that you do it rather hastily. I only have a few Mondays left here in MD before all of my stuff gets packed up and I lose all computer access for at least a month.

Thanks again for taking the time to read my stuff, and since I'm in a partially generous mood, I'll accept any type of review that I get. Constructive, Flames, ones saying I'm a cold heartless bastard, all will add to the required 12.

Oh, and one last thing, even though Joma is dead, Udzir isn't.

MUHAHAHAHAHA!


	9. Chapter 7

Well, I decided to simultaneously be nice and mean at the same time. I will give you chapter seven, but I want my review counter to say 15 before I put up chapter 8.

P.S.: Get used to my cliffhangers, because they are both what keeps me thinking on what to do next, and (hopefully) what keeps you reading and giving me ideas. (Like Erin asking me not to kill Qullen.)

**SHATTERED MEMORIES**

**CHAPTER 7**

Zane's POV

I opened my eyes to a dark, unfamiliar room. I slowly picked my head off the simple pillow it had been resting on, followed by my upper body. I was lying on simple, somewhat comfortable bed, and for a minute I wondered where I was.

Then the memories of the battlefield, the mangled corpses, my friends lying in ashes, Joma's face on Udzir's body, and Tally's head being squeezed into a powder came rushing back to me like a dam shattered by high explosives.

I quickly jumped out of the bed, throwing myself at the single door, expecting it to be locked. It wasn't, and I hit it so hard I ripped it off its hinges. I frantically scrambled to my feet, and screamed "TALLY!" at the top of my lungs.

For three horrifying, world shattering seconds, there was nothing. And then, just as the feelings of doom start to crush me like an icy vice, I heard another door open. I turned toward the sound, and almost didn't believe my eyes when I saw her standing in the hallway. Her face was twisted in fear, no doubt worrying about me and my manic cry for her just a few seconds earlier. I would have explained, but at that moment I _had _to hold her, to make sure it was really her.

I rushed toward her like a receiver about to make the winning touchdown. I slammed into her with enough force to send us both sprawling to the floor. She took it all in stride, not uttering any sounds of complaint as I assaulted her with kisses, my arms wrapping around her like steel cables, my mind letting slip a constant stream of 'thank you God's and 'I'm so glad you're alive's.

For what felt like months but was probably no more than a few minutes I just held her, inhaled her scent, made sure I was awake and she really was there, in my arms. Finally, when I was certain that this really was my Tally, I slowly released her from my death grip and stood up.

I offered my hand down to her, which she took. When she was back on her feet, I once again wrapped my arms around her in a bear hug. "Zane," she said, and the sound of her melodic voice sealed my confirmation. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!" A playful smile then caressed her face. "But I'm more than happy to be your security blanket if it scared you!"

I smiled, and I looked at her like a man who had found his long lost daughter would. The mention of ghosts reminds me of the nightmare I had just had, and I couldn't stop the demonic image of the Joma-Udzir crushing her head into powder.

The image springs from my mind to hers, and her gasp of realization has me realizing that I'm freaking her out. "Tally, I'm so sorry…" I begin, but she presses a finger to my lips, effectively ending any interjections from me.

"Zane, it's ok. You weren't freaking me out, I was just shocked." I looked at her with a puzzled expression before it dawned on me. "Tally, I don't know who it was, but it sure as hell wasn't me that dreamt that horrible nightma…"

Again her index finger silenced my thought. "It's not even that, Zane," she said, her face looking a little worried. "It's that I had the exact same dream, just with you in Udzir's arm and me in your position."

I let that sink in. I suddenly swivled my head, and saw we were in a long corridor. "Where are we?" I asked, honestly having no idea. "The barracks of the NWO complex we blew to hell," Tally replied. "So is everyone else in here?" "Everyone except Bella, who we asked to be Qullen's suicide watch."

My train of thought was interuppted at that comment. "Suicide watch? Why the hell…" But I stopped as I remembered Edward's single comment, folowed closely by the loudest example of pure agony I had ever heard. Namely, Qullen's Earth Shattering wail. I was sure the only thing on her mind after losing Joma was where to get matches and lighter fluid.

"Ok, we're going to gather everyone up. And I mean everyone. I really doubt it, but if we had the same dream and neither of our minds dreamt it, it could mean we have a mole."

Ten minutes later, and we had everyone gathered in what seemed to be the rec room. "Ok everyone, here's the deal. I'm pretty sure you heard me rip my door off it's hinges, followed by a manic yell for Tally." Everyone nodded. I then proceeded to tell them about the nightmare, and one by one their faces lit up.

"Hold on, don't everyone tell me you had the same vision!" But seven nodding heads told me that they had. "But then who…" I stopped again, and did a quick recount. Seven? Plus Tally and me, that was nine, so where was Qullen?

The thought had only crossed my mind for half a second before a banshee wail cut through the air like a chain saw through a tree. Bella flew from the room, cursing herself for leaving Qullen behind, and we all followed on her heels. As we neared the room where I assumed Bella had been keeping watch over Qullen and the body of Joma, I was half expecting-but thoroughly hoping against-the smell of smoke and something burning.

We burst into the room, and sure enough, Qullen was laying on Joma's corpse, apparently dead. But something didn't seem right. There was no sign of anything that she would have used to commit suicide. No guns, no knives, no matches.

Slowly, we all approached the two seemingly dead lovers. In some bizarre twist of fate, we all had the same idea of connecting to their minds at the same time. The resulting blast of energy and force behind the thoughts was like a nuke going off in my head. My entire body shut down, and I buckled, Tally still gripped on my side. I sensed us all being affected in the same way.

The sheer severity of the thoughts seemed to be almost…pulling our minds out of our bodies. Slowly but surely, I could feel my consciousness slipping from myself to someone else.

The last thing I remembered before I completely blacked out were two separate voices; one familiar, the other foreign. The familiar one sounded pained, but relieved. "Zane, everyone, thank god you're here!" Then the foreign whispered, "yes, now, we can fully begin."

All right, I have a small confession to make; this is the last chapter of shattered memories. Once I get 15 total reviews, a good enough idea, and the motivation to actually write it, I'll put up the first chapter of Symbiotic Relationships 2.0. Until then, read, rant, review, recommend!

Jomahawk2694


End file.
